Chroma, after version 3.0
' ' This page is only for Chroma frogs found in the "new game", after the 3.0 update! If you wanna visit the old Chroma Chart, click here: link Chroma is a pattern color added in the 1.0.2 update. There is only one award it is needed for, #69 Breed Expert, but Chroma frogs are also very popular for their colourful appearance. Chroma frogs are unique in that the Pattern Color changes in a rainbow array. It is the only genetic attribute to have a dynamic colour. It is similar to the Glass mutation in that it is only found in rare breeding types. Of course, breeding a Chroma frog with another can also produce Chroma frogs. Note that Chroma is the secondary trait, so it is possible to have an X Chroma frog, but not a Chroma X frog. Also note that because Glass is a primary trait, it is possible to breed a Glass Chroma frog once you have those traits in the parent frogs. Chroma frogs are not hard to find when breeding any frogs from the list below together. It should be noted, however, that the listed parents are not guaranteed produce Chroma offspring. The best method for obtaining Chroma frogs is to view the possible offspring from the breeding screen as it will be visible there. Sorting Pairings will be classified according to their LEVEL, f.e. 1+1, 1+2, 1+3... - ...2+1, 2+2, 2+3... and so on. All frogs of the same Level are sorted by their race, position and primary color, as in the Froggydex. (means that Crustalli comes before Velatus and Golden comes before Black, f.e.) Level 1: ANURA + Anura (Lv.1), Anura + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Anura + Velatus (Lv.2-2), Anura + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -1: CRUSTALLI + Anura (Lv.1), Crustalli + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Crustalli + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... Level 2 -2: VELATUS + Anura (Lv.1), Velatus + Crustalli (Lv.2-1), Velatus + Velatus (Lv.2-2)... + Clunicula (Lv.3-1)... If there are multiple pairings with same races as parents, then the frogs are sorted by the primary color of Parent 1, as in the Froggydex, f.e.: Golden Pruni ANURA + Black Albeo VELATUS and Olive Bruna ANURA + Olive Albeo VELATUS ...means: Anura = Anura, Velatus = Velatus, but Golden comes before Olive. Given that (now) a pairing has same races as parents and the primary color for Parent 1 exists several times, then the pair is sorted by the primary color of Parent 2: f.e.: WHITE Callaina Crustalli + Aqua Albeo Crustalli and WHITE Aurum Crustalli + Purple Bruna Crustalli ...means: Crustalli = Crustalli, White = White, but Aqua comes before Purple. Given that a pairing has same races as parents and both (or all) parents/races have the same primary color, then the pair is sorted by the secondary color of Parent 1: f.e.: PURPLE Carota ROBORIS + VIOLET Albeo ANURA and PURPLE Albeo ROBORIS + VIOLET Aurum ANURA ...means: Purple Roboris = Purple Roboris and Violet Anura = Violet Anura, but'' Carota'' comes before Albeo. Sort order in short: 1. Level/race of Parent 1 2. Level/race of Parent 2, 3. Primary color of Parent 1, 4. Primary color of Parent 2, 5. Secondary color of Parent 1, 6. Secondary color of Parent 2. If you're not sure where to add your newly found Chroma breeds in the big list (and to avoid a total mess), you can find the "Newly Found Breeds" section below this big list, were you can add your newest finds. I will have a look at it every now and then to update the big list. Happy Hopping, Thomas aka !Muffi! aka OnkelOhio (talk) 14:42, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Chroma Chart, after version 3.0 Since the new Beta 3.0 update (September 2017) EVERY breeding pair has a rare chance to give you a Chroma (or Glass) frog, but there are still some breeding pairs that guarantee you a Chroma frog, everytime you breed them. These are as follows: Newly Found Breeds Here you can put in your newly found Chroma breeds ' from version 3.0+ ', if you're not sure where to add them in the big list. Category:Tips, Guides & Info